Together for ever!
by Luckykendra101
Summary: Fallowing the ever funny trials and tribulations of Titians South. What do you expect with a leader who's twelve, three ex-villians, two pranksters, the strongest women, and relations ships. Can Lucky keep her team in check or will things fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

Name: Lucky Witch J

Side: Previously bad, now good

Family: Jinx (Older sister)

Age: Twelve

Description: Wild Pink hair pulled up into two curly pink tails, A black sweater that goes to back of her knees with Pink fur collar, Pink t-shirt with a star with small circles on each side then a hexagon around the star, black shorts with pink tights underneath, Icy blue eyes, Pail skin, and Pink beanie!

Powers: Teleports getting a hold of pink energy tunnels all around the universe and other dimensions (which only she can see), Control pink bad luck magic, and Acrobatics.

Weapons: Pink throwing stars, pink bow staff, chained (A silver chain usually around her neck that she places pink energy bangles on and swings it, gives off sonic waves that travel faster than sound.) and pink firecrackers.

Past: Powers dormant from 1-6

~Powers came in at seven

~orphaned at two

~lived on streets since four

~meet Eleven at nine

~separated from her sister at six mouths (re-meet at six, then broken apart again at eight)

Personality: Always moving (never in one place for long), Bubbly, always smiley, acts like a little kid a lot, prankster, great leader, never too serious (unless some ones in danger), Tends to love annoying Eleven, and Difficult to get mad.

Birthday-January 1

Home planet: Witchy (also band from home planet)

~~~!~~~!~~

* * *

Name: Eleven Kindler

Side: Evil, and now (forced by Lucky) good

Family: unknown

Age: fourteen

description Black sleeveless t-shirt (he cut the sleeves), Messy black hair, black silver chain, black jeans, black eyes, and fair skin.

Power: Tracer (trace anything and everything),martial arts, breathe fire, and sonic screams.

Weapons: Whatever is around.

Past: Powers came in at eleven

abandoned at eleven

Meet Lucky at eleven

On streets for six mouths

Personality: Cautioned, sarcastic, usually the pessimistic (but has his moments), Strong willed, never gives up, serious most of the time, protector, and Easily annoyed by Lucky.

Birthday: July first

Home planet: Earth!

**Story'll start next chapter, please keep tunes! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay so here are the teams I'm thinking Herald, Wildebeest, Jericho, Cole and Gnarrk. They'll make up Titians North. Now for our last team…" Robin looked up and rolled his eyes as he noticed almost all twenty seven Titians looking totally board, they'd placed all but seven. "…Then Titians south will be Pantha, Kid Flash, Jinx, Argent, Hot Spot, Eleven, and Lucky."

"I vote leader be Lucky." Kid flash said as he played with a feather waiting for this meeting to be over. He'd known Lucky for three years already. He got Robin to ask her and Eleven to join, So you have to know he had faith in them.

"Pantha has nothing to object about this leader."

"She's my sister, she can't be that bad can she?"

"I don't care." Argent and Hot Spot Yelled

"Whatever."

Lucky shrugged "Anyone else want some Chinese food?"

Lessen one Lucky wasn't lessening to a word said In the meeting.

* * *

**I own nothing, but Eleven and Lucky. Please Reveiw!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Lucky?" Robin looked at the young girl a little strangely as he sat in a ship ready to go train with a tai-chi master. "I can understand maybe Pantha, Eleven, or even Jinx coming to train, but I don't get you coming."

"Oh I love Tai-Chi food! I wouldn't mind learning to make it. I especially like the spicy kind, what's your favorite Robin?"

Robin sweat dropped, that's the kind of answer he'd expect from Kid Flash. Maybe it's time he talked to him about what he said around the younger girl.

~~Titians South Headquarters

"I can't believe her!" Kid flash, Jinx, Eleven, Argent, and Hot Spot yelled after finding out who'd their leader had put in charge.

"What's so wrong with me in charge?" Pantha as she drank some milk from her bowl next to the drier.

"You shed on the couch."_Eleven

"You drink from a bowl on the floor nexte to a drier."_Jinx

"You've slept on top of the drier."_Kid Flash

"You've fallow a lazar pointer into a window countless times."_Argent

"You've scratched me countless times for dumping water on you."_Hot Spot

"We'll…I'm in charge…so deal with it."

~~~!~~~

The two walked in to a small town with many people who all started whispering when they noticed the two.

"You be looking for True Master Tai-Chi?" A old man asked in broken English. He was about the height of Lucky who was honestly short for her age (51 inches). He had ageing silver hair, and old tethering robes.

"Yes Sir do you know where he is?" Robin asked as he bowed in respect to the man.

"Yes you to climb big mountain, at different times, then you battle and meet true master. No Weapons only this long stick." The man throw the stick at Robin who got hit in the head with it.

"We'll Robin you go first, I'll see you at the top."

~~~Robin's Path

Robin continued walking already had fought a Bear, Turtle, Rat, Lizard (The size of a Van), Cheetah, Snake, and Frog. He was a little tired from all the fighting when he noticed his communicator walking (On little metal crab legs behind him.)

"Hi!" He blinked a few times noticing every Titian looking back at him.

"We thought this would be entertaining to watch." Speedy said as he smirked evilly, probably have copy made about when Robin fell into the Lizards…um…Waste.

"Ya I mean what's up with all the fighting it's only about making food." Robin sweat dropped realizing it had been Kid flash who'd corrupted the young girl.

"Hey where is Young General Pink hair!"

"We'll we had to travel separately, so somewhere behind me…"

"WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE LUCKY ALONE, SHE CAN'T EVEN OPEN SOMETHING THAT'S CHILD PROOFED!" Robin was cut off from answering Beast Boy's question by Eleven's load yelling.

"Is that why you put a child proof lock on your bedroom door?" Hot Spot asked finally getting why Eleven even bought them.

"In her defense they're really hard." Jinx sweat dropped looking at Kid Flash "Even I can't open then and I'm three years older."

"This is a Natural color! How do you even prevent those nasty split ends?" Robin turned to see Lucky coming up from behind with the old man from before on her back (who was playing with her hair.) "Oh I guess we're late, this is what we get for stopping for Pizza. Okay Young man for your last test you must fight one of the True Master's best students." Robin was confused to why he was suddenly speaking perfect English.

"Okay bring him on OWWWW!" Robin looked up in surprise as he noticed the person who'd probably left the permanent impression of a foot on his chest. Lucky smiled from her crouching position, and had sent Robin thirty-two feet back into a tree.

"He's not THAT bad. Lucky you'll teach him then teleport him back up for his finally test. I'm getting to old for all this Tai-Chi master stuff." The old man jumped from Lucky' s back, rubbed his back and went into the small shack like thing at the top of the hill.

Lessen Two- Lucky is a LOT strong then she looks!

Please Review!


End file.
